


writing is easy, saying goodbye isn't

by miharayas



Series: mei's spontaneous a3 twitter drabbles! [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Goodbyes, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta We Don't Care Like Chikage, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharayas/pseuds/miharayas
Summary: Tenma receives a bouquet of sunflowers on his last day of shoot, Kumon gives him a letter.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: mei's spontaneous a3 twitter drabbles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	writing is easy, saying goodbye isn't

**Author's Note:**

> originally written back in october 2020. 1/x for the old twt drabbles series!

" _That's a wrap! Good job, everyone!_ "

Tenma sighs in relief as he hears the director finally close their drama shooting. Shooting for this project hit too close to him— leaving his partner to focus on work, still in love with her, tries to win her back, but fails anyway— oddly similar to his situation with Kumon. 

_Except he doesn't try to get back with him. Tenma is still in love, hurting, but is doing nothing._

_He doesn't deserve him, anyway._

He still hears it sometimes— the way Kumon pleaded for him to stay. With his eyes brimming with tears, Kumon begged him to try to make it work, to not give up on them, after all, three years isn't really easy to throw away. But Tenma, and his damn worthless pride, shut Kumon out. Whoever's in the heavens above know that Tenma wants to have Kumon's hands in his again, to move back in the dorm with Natsugumi, to kiss Kumon underneath the sakura tree back in the courtyard. 

_It's just his damn pride._

The orange-haired actor walks back to his trailer, Igawa congratulating him as enters. He only scoffs in reply and his manager shrugs it off, used to his mannerisms — he's aware it isn't being rude, that's just Tenma, really. 

"Tenma-kun, your fans sent you something for the last day of shoot. They're just there if you wanna check them out, okay?" His manager says, and Tenma utters a shy thanks in gratitude. Igawa notices the tired look on his talent's face and decides to leave wordlessly, much to Tenma's relief.

He finally settles down on his chair, his eyes scanning the mountain of gifts on the other side of the vehicle. It was the usual: a couple of boxes, letters, and a couple of food items. One thing in particular catches his attention— a bouquet of sunflowers. It wasn't a new thing for him to receive, if he was honest, but something was drawing him in. Tenma forgets his plans to sleep and stands back up, wanting to look more into the bouquet.

He doesn't know why, but he holds it close, and finds little flowers of morning glory in the bundle.

_Morning glories?_

His eyes widen when he realizes the sender, immediately reaching out for the letter attached to the ribbon. The handwriting was far too familiar— he's seen it too many times to not know. Tenma's heart rattles in his chest, beating harder than a drum.

_Sunshine_. The front cover reads.

He doesn't even care as he plops down on the trailer floor, his hands hastily opening the envelope. It was Kumon. It was Kumon who wrote this. _It's him_.

Tenma's eyes are watery, and he wants to think it's just the fatigue catching up to him, but he knows it's the effect of a certain purple-haired boy that he dearly loved— no, loves. He still does. Kumon's handwriting tugs at his heart and his mind, his old memories of him resurfacing. Tenma remembers the time Kumon's doodled his name on his skin and the stupid grin on his face when lectures him to stop. It doesn't faze Kumon anyway, merely brushing him off and kissing him in reply. Tenma misses everything. Tenma misses him so damn much.

He breathes in deeply before he reads open the letter, wanting to not let the tears run all over his face. The tears that he let out on set are fine, it wasn't real anyway— but this? This makes him feel weak, so vulnerable. (He always has been. _Always_ , with Kumon.)

He finally decides to read.

' _Dear Tenma-san,_

_This is weird, having your ex send you a letter, huh? Haha, but anyway, I'll be straight to the point. I never got to say it, but thank you... for everything. I didn't realize that I only cried when you left, and didn't even say goodbye. So, thank you.'_

Tenma bites his lip, before scanning around to check if no one was watching. He realizes he's alone. And he lets the tears out. Fuck. He didn't expect to receive this anyway. He was thinking of just let time heal, but he was wrong. Dead wrong. He clutches the letter and continues.

' _It isn't like me to write letters, is it? But this was the only way to truly tell you what I feel, so bear with me for the last time, once more_.'

Tenma feels his voice stuck in his throat. He wants to say something, do something, do anything, but his whole being is just focused on finishing the damn letter. 

' _Truth to be told, Tenma, sunshine... I still love you._ ' 

He does too. 

' _But I know that leaving me is essential for your growth. I know that you left me for a reason... and I accept that. Anything for the person that I deeply and truly love._

_And that's you, Tenma._ '

Tenma's heart shatters. 

' _I want you to achieve your dream, that's why I let you go. I just want my closure too. For me to finally move on._

_So thank you for showing me what sunshine is, even for a short while. Allow me to say this for the last time._ '

His breath hitches as he realizes Kumon's message. _No, no, no. Kumon, no._

' _I love you, Tenma. I will always be supporting you, even from afar._ '

His hold on the bouquet tightens, almost ripping apart the wrapping as he reads the final lines of Kumon's letter.

' _Goodbye, my sunshine._ '

Tenma laughs bitterly as he folds the paper close, the tears ruining his perfectly done makeup. He doesn't bother to wipe it as he stands, holding the bouquet close to him once more. He closes his eyes as he whispers softly to himself, and his little bundle of flowers. 

_Goodbye, Kumon._

_I'll miss you. I'll always do._

**Author's Note:**

> kyuten nation i'm so sorry to bring this back. i love you guys.


End file.
